Transformers, such as coreless transformers, can be used to transmit signals across a potential barrier between circuits or circuit parts that have different reference potentials. A transformer can, for example, be used to transmit a feedback signal from a secondary side controller to a primary side drive circuit in a switched-mode power supply, or from a control unit to a drive circuit of a High-Side switch.
Known signal transmission arrangements with a transformer transmit digital signals. In case an analog signal is to be transmitted an analog-to-digital conversion in a transmitter circuit coupled with a first winding of the transformer and a digital-to-analog conversion in a receiver circuit coupled with a second winding of the transformer is required.
There is, therefore, a need for a signal transmission arrangement with a transformer that is capable of transmitting analog signals, such as feedback signals in a switched-mode power supply.